Tout ça pour un enculé, tssk
by Sugy
Summary: POV d'un personnage lors d'une occasion spéciale. Oneshoot. Enjoy


**Pré-préface :** J'ai écris ceci il y a près de, quoi, environ six mois? Et je l'ai joyeusement retrouvé dans mes dossiers et j'ai décidé de le publier ici. Vive Fan fiction. One-shoot, pour l'anniversaire d'un ami :) Si tu passes ici Tomy : COEUR.

Bonne lecture!

**Préface :**

_Alors, voilà ta mini-fic tant attendue : j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Désolé encore pour le retard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, non? Et puis, bon, qu'onze jours de retard c'est pas la fin du monde. J'me suis aussi appliquée pour pas te faire un truc bâclé, aussi! _

_Alors, bonne lecture et, encore une fois, joyeux anniversaire, _

Jessie, bisous!

**Q**uelle putain de journée! J'en reviens toujours pas... C'est dans des moments comme ça que j'aimerai pouvoir me décupler. Bon, okay, plusieurs vous rétorqueraient qu'un seul moi suffit. Bah, laissez-moi vous dire qu'ils sont pas cool. C'est tout. Ils ne savent pas apprécier les belles choses. C'est-à-dire : moi.

Ces mêmes personnes diraient de moi que je suis narcissique, révolté, rebelle, trop franc, fonceur, énergique et immature.

Mais moi, je m'aime bien.

Bref, revenons à nos ramuh. Je disais donc que cette journée avait été épuisante, bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore terminée. Pas que j'ai été confronté à de multiples dangers, mais se lever à 5 heures du matin, c'est pas mon truc.

Eh oui, on a dû se rendre au Gold Saucer, ce parc d'attraction renommé pour ses jeux, ses lumières, ses chocobos colorés et son propriétaire qui prend un malin plaisir à se promener en slip. On inclus mes coéquipiers, au fait. Mes coéquipiers beaucoup plus matinaux que moi, d'ailleurs. Et pourquoi nous sommes ici? Pffff... Pour ce cher entraîneur. Vous savez le genre d'entraîneur sadique que PERSONNE ne veut avoir comme entraîneur. Chanceux comme je suis, il fut le mien. Le nombre d'heure que j'ai passé à suer dans cet affreux gymnase aux couleurs lamentables et le nombre d'heures que je me suis plains de douleurs musculaires.

Bref, c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui et quelqu'un a absolument tenu à le fêter dignement.

Nous voilà donc ici, dans une salle que la compagnie a pris soin de louer, à décoré. Tous sauf le patron. Lui, il est assis sur une chaise et nous commande. L'habituel, quoi. De plus, Tseng n'est toujours pas là. D'accord, c'est un supérieur, un être beaucoup plus important, mais bon, quand même.

Oh! Mais que vois-je? Une chevelure ébène qui tombent en cascade sur ses épaules. Notre belle au bois dormant.

- Salut l'enculé! m'écriais-je de la façon la plus joviale qui soit.

Je reçois bien vite les foudres de Rufus, un homme qui s'amuse à faire craquer les demoiselles grâce à ses yeux de glace et sa chevelure blonde cendrée. Qui plus est, cet homme est aussi mon patron.

- Reno... soupire-t-il. N'apprendras-tu jamais à réfléchir avant de parler? Imbécile...

Pfff, je suis un incompris, un incompris! Rufus me fixe encore une demi-seconde et secoue la tête, totalement désappointé, avant de laisser voguer son regard sur les murs recouverts d'affiches montrant le futur fêter, les deux pouces en vers le haut, son visage montrant un air vainqueur avec son sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Je sens qu'il va détester. Ça c'est bien une idée de...

- Salut l'enculé! me dit alors une voix féminine toute aussi enjouée qu'était la mienne auparavant.

... Jessie. C'est dans des moments comme ceux-là que j'aimerais qu'on se trouve dans un manga.. Nous aurions pus voir une énorme goutte de sueur descendre le long du visage du Président. Pourtant il ne dit rien, on voit bien qui sont chouchouter, ici. Cette petite tornade brune, comme je la surnomme, qui viens tout juste d'arriver, est une de nos collègues. Elle est secrétaire à la Shinra. Pourtant, la jeune femme possède quelques aptitudes au combat, mais je crois qu'elle préfère un boulot plus stable que Turk. Les rumeurs spécifient qu'elle serait en fait la petite amie du moment de notre cher Rufus. Enfin, ils traînent souvent ensemble, sans pour autant se tenir par la main ou s'embrasser, mais bon, étant un simple Turk je n'ai jamais eu la chance de les surprendre dans le bureau de monsieur Shinra. Apparemment que Rufus l'avait invité à la Saint-Valentin.

Bref, elle sautille, littéralement, jusqu'à une table recouvert d'une nappe orangé avant de s'y asseoir. Fidèle à son habitude, elle est en retard, c'est comme au boulot, quoi. Pourtant Rufus ne l'a jamais réprimander, quand je vous disais qui avait des rumeurs qui circulaient.

Un sourire sur ses lèvres rougit grâce à un rouge à lèvre, elle observe l'avancement des travaux.

- C'est bien! sourit-elle. Tomy devrait arriver d'ici quelques heures, fit-elle en consultant sa montre.

Rufus leva à cet instant discrètement les yeux sur le bijoux argent qui affichait l'heure. Il fit rouler ses yeux, signe que quelque chose clochait.

- Idiote, Jess, tu es idiote. Tu as oublié d'avancer l'heure.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'esclaffer d'un rire aussi gracieux que celui de la jeune femme. C'est à dire : «Bwahahhaha!». Jess me lance un regard noir et affirme alors qu'il reste deux heures avant l'arrivée de l'invité. Rude, silencieux jusqu'alors, crut bon de la rassurer :

- On aura finit à temps.

- Surtout si vous nous aider, renchérit Elena tout en disposant quelques guirlandes au plafond.

Mes deux meilleurs amis on toujours les bons mots. D'accord, leur sens de la répartie n'est pas aussi recherché que le mien, mais tout de même, c'est dur d'être aussi parfait que m...

- Aie!

Jessie ricana méchamment tout en pointant Rufus de son index droit. Je viens de recevoir un sac de confettis en plein visage. C'est pas que ça fait mal, mais... la surprise. Enfin, la brune tente, encore une fois, d'accuser son beau blond avec un sourire angélique. Je finis donc par me lever du sol et d'écraser ma cigarette dans un cendrier de verre tout en lançant un regard faussement courroucé à Jess. Jusqu'à ce que je remarque le fin sourire moqueur et sournois de Rufus qui étire légèrement ses lèvres.

Voilà donc le véritable coupable. C'est une première, ça, Rufus qui a un comportement infantilisme.

----------------

Plus que six minutes et il arrive. C'est ce que Jessie avait lancé il y a... une demi-heure. Quel crétin, ne me dites-pas qu'il n'est pas allé à notre meeting habituel, là où deux soldats l'attendaient, lui disant qu'on allait l'emprisonner à la prison de Corel pour haute trahison? Ou ces stupides soldats se sont trompés de salle? Bref, on est tous tapis dans le noir, comme des cons.

- He! Qui a ouvert une bouteille? siffla Jessie.

Je reste abasourdi, elle a l'ouïe vraiment fine, celle-là. Pourtant je n'ai même pas décapsulé ma bouteille. Serait-ce Rude? Je tente de l'apercevoir à travers la pénombre. Il est complètement à l'opposé de moi, mais impossible de ne distinguer plus qu'une masse d'ombre. Connaissant Jessie, c'est peut-être elle la coupable et ne veut pas qu'on l'accuse. Assis sur le sol, je suis confortablement appuyé contre un mur. Je suis sous un table et la nappe me cache entièrement. En tâtant le parquet, je découvre un rouleau de ruban non utilisé.

Le crime parfait.

Je sors quelque peu de ma cachette et vise le fond de la pièce, à droite, là où se trouve le duo détonnant : la dévergondée et l'homme d'affaire. À entendre le juron étouffé, ma mission est réussis. J'en profite pour décapsuler ma bouteille. Nyark! Pourtant, avant que les foudres de ces deux gens s'étendent davantage sur moi, la porte s'ouvre lentement, et un filet de lumière s'incruste dans la pièce. On pousse rapidement un jeune homme dans la vingtaine à l'intérieur et on referme aussitôt la porte. La première réaction du nouveau venu est de rouler de coups la porte, tout en tentant de faire éclater ses cordes vocales. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'une porte de fer c'est plutôt résistant, il arrête. On l'entend soupirer. Tous retiennent leurs rires.

Finalement, le jeune homme ouvre la lumière. Brillante idée. Il était temps. À ce moment, on sort tous de notre cachette :

- Joyeux anniversaire Tomy!

- Ouais, joyeux annif' l'enculé!

On me lance tous un regard teinté d'envie meurtrière. Bah quoi? Il m'a tellement fait souffert! L'heureux élu est le seul à ne pas me lancer un regard haineux, il regarde la pièce ébahi. Je crois qu'il est plutôt content de comprendre qu'il n'est pas réellement accusé d'haute trahison.

----------------

J'ai mal au coeeeuur... mon pauvre coeur. Beurk. Quelle idée aussi ce jeu stupide de boire d'un trait notre boisson au moindre faux pas. Il n'y a que Tomy et Elena qui danse encore. Rude est assis à côté de moi, somnolant un peu. Il a quand même la force de manger ses croustilles mortellement épicés. Tseng a disparu... je crois qu'il est au petit coin. Rufu est affalé sur un des sofas et Jess est elle-même affalée sur Rufus. Je crois qu'ils dorment.

- He-hep, l'enc...

Ah, non, ça demande trop d'effort.

- Tomy! Zoyeux n'annif, hein!

L'homme qui pourrait être le sosie de Rufus –mais en brun- lève la tête vers moi. Les traits de fatigue marque son visage, mais il a tout de même un grand sourire.

- Merci l'enculé! crie-t-il, tout joyeux.

C'est pas tout les jours qu'on a vingt-trois ans, apparemment. J'espère qu'ils penseront à me faire une soirée pour ma fête, hein. Je les hais déjà, s'ils m'oublient.


End file.
